1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable lamp for providing an easily dismantable lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, lamps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lamps include U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,176; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,160; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,209; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,610; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,138.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interchangeable lamp. The inventive device includes a base having a mounting portion and a resting flange. The invention also includes elongate at least two tubes. The lower end of each tube is mountable to the mounting portion of the base. The substantially transparent lower portion of a housing is detachably couplable to the each of the upper ends of the tubes. Within the housing hollow interior is a light source mounted to the lower portion of the housing for providing light.
In these respects, the interchangeable lamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easily dismantable lamp.